1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus including an apparatus main body and an endoscope having a connector main body which can be freely attached and detached to and from the apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, endoscope apparatuses have been widely used in medical fields and industrial fields. An endoscope apparatus used in a medical field is capable of observing an organ in a body cavity by inserting a thin and long insertion portion of an endoscope into the body cavity, and performing various medical treatments by using a treatment instrument inserted in a treatment instrument insertion channel as required.
Further, an endoscope apparatus used in an industrial field is capable of performing observation, various treatment, and the like, of damage, corrosion, and the like, of parts to be inspected by inserting a thin and long insertion portion of an endoscope into the inside of a jet engine, a pipe in a plant, and the like.
Therefore, the industrial endoscope apparatus is generally used in an outdoor working facility, a working facility in a plant, and the like. As the industrial endoscope apparatus, there are known, for example, a large-sized endoscope apparatus which has an insertion portion of 10 m in length, and a shoulder type small endoscope apparatus which has an insertion portion of 3 m in length and is excellent in portability.
The industrial endoscope apparatus is generally configured by an endoscope having a thin and long insertion portion at a distal end of which an image pickup unit, or the like, is arranged, and an apparatus main body to which the endoscope is connected. Further as the small industrial endoscope apparatus, there is also known an endoscope apparatus in which a light source, such as an LED, is arranged at a distal end thereof.
Further, in the apparatus main body, there are arranged various members for driving the endoscope, such as specifically, electrical components such as an image processing unit which drives an image pickup unit and performs processing on a subject image signal outputted from the image pickup unit, and a battery unit of the endoscope apparatus. For example, an electrical component arranged in the apparatus main body serves as a heat generating portion which generates heat when electric power is supplied.
Here, when the electrical component generates heat by the driving of the endoscope and is heated up to a certain fixed temperature or higher, not only is the atmosphere in the exterior housing excessively heated, but also the reliability of the electrical components is deteriorated. Specifically, such excessive heating may result in malfunction of the electrical components, internal destruction of the electrical components, or a short-circuit in the electrical components.
For this reason, the reliability of the electrical components is generally prevented from being deteriorated by such a way that a plurality of holes are provided in the exterior housing of the apparatus main body and cooling fans are respectively provided in correspondence with the plurality of holes in the apparatus main body, and that the atmosphere in the apparatus main body is cooled by using the fans for taking outside air into the apparatus main body through the plurality of holes serving as air inlet ports, and for discharging the atmosphere in the apparatus main body to the outside of the apparatus main body through the plurality of holes serving as air outlet ports.
Further, as described above, the industrial endoscope apparatus is generally used in an outdoor working facility, or a working facility in a plant, and the like. Therefore, when the plurality of holes are provided in the exterior housing, foreign matters, such as dust, in the outside air enter into the apparatus main body from the plurality of holes. When the foreign matters are deposited in the apparatus main body, ventilation between the air inlet port and the air outlet port becomes poor. Further, when the foreign matters are iron powder and the like, there may be a case where the insulating state of the electrical components is deteriorated, thereby causing a short circuit, and the like.
In view of the above described circumstances, there is proposed, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-283484, an endoscope apparatus configured such that dustproof filters are respectively provided near the plurality of holes in the apparatus main body in correspondence with the plurality of holes, together with a cooling fan, so as to trap, by the dustproof filters, foreign matters, such as dust, entering into the apparatus main body.